


Первое и последнее Рождество вместе | The first and the last Christmas together

by voltsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, I hope somebody will translate this fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Shiro, Unresolved Romantic Tension, between Keith & Shiro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltsvyak/pseuds/voltsvyak
Summary: В этом АУ мир сталкивается с такой ситуацией, где люди ни с того ни с сего начали мутировать: кожа становится фиолетового цвета, зубы стремительно заостряются, а на голове растет нечто похожее на уши. О характере вообще отдельная тема — они просто нападают на людей! Ну и люди мутировавшие и люди нормальные начинают между собой воевать.(In this AU the world came up against a situation where people without rhyme or reason became to mutate. Fur becomes purple, teeth thin down rapidly and something like ears grew on a head. These people's reaction is a separate matter — they just attacked! So mutated and normal people were in war between each other.)





	Первое и последнее Рождество вместе | The first and the last Christmas together

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for my awful punctuation and trying to translate this summary myself. QwQ
> 
> I was really surprised when some guys decided to use Google translate for reading [this fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147718). Thank them so much! <3
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6408287) :)

Сегодня я проснулся оттого, что похолодало. Хотя я мог сказать точно почему, когда вышел из бункера и увидел, как белоснежный легкий пушок медленно спадает с серых облаков, через которые пыталось пробиться солнце и которые закрывали ясное небо. Все было окутано им, он звонко похрустывал, если сделать на него легкий шаг, и прилипал к подошве, будто не хотел отпускать. С этой войной я даже не заметил, как наступила зима. Как, впрочем, и не понял, как она наступила. Помню, что отслужил и вернулся, потом встретился с сослуживцами. Тогда я до последнего надеялся, что командир Сэндак просто слишком много выпил, пока у него не начали отрастать уши — если эти мохнатые отростки на голове так можно назвать — и не начали прорезаться клыки. Тогда он схватил свою винтовку и начал обстреливать здание. К сожалению, тогда смогли выжить я и Мэтт, о котором я в данный момент ничего не знаю — только надеюсь, что он жив. Может, некоторые из тех, кто был там тогда, выжили, но воюют теперь на стороне Сэндака. Как жаль, что я так мало об этом всем знаю. Не думаю, что это случилось как-то само — явно произошел взрыв на каком-нибудь цехе или неполадки в системе хранения опасных веществ в лабораториях. Однако... Я лишь думаю так, потому что меня не было в то время, когда произошла эта катастрофа — если она не достигала мест, где я был тогда, то явно достигла те места, куда мне пришлось вернуться.

***

  
  
Сектор альфа. Самый уцелевший сектор. Некоторые дома без крыш, а так вполне можно даже жить здесь. Укрыться можно только за углами, и то там постоянный патруль. В этот сектор была эвакуирована бóльшая часть гражданского населения, но даже среди них есть бунтари. Моей задачей сейчас был не обход, а конкретно осмотр, скажем, того, что осталось от зданий.  


***

  
  
— Ты в норме? — спросил я одного из гражданских, которого только вытащил из развалин.  
  
Это был парень, внешность которого показалась мне знакомой. Он лишь промычал что-то невнятное. Перекинув его руку через плечо, я довел его в первый же попавшийся дом, чтобы там можно было оказать первую помощь. На самом-то деле сильных повреждений у него не было: вывих кисти и ободранное колено. Перевязав его бинтом, который всегда был у меня в жилете, я взглянул на его полуоткрытые глаза. Парень упирался спиной в стену и с глядел на меня.  
  
— Такаши..?  
  
Решив не показывать своего удивления, я взглянул на него и моргнул.  
  
— Да, — ответил я не сразу.  
  
Он медленно раскрыл глаза полностью и улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
— Ты в который раз спасаешь меня. — Он говорил вполголоса.  
  
— А ты в который раз попадаешь в неприятности, Кит, — вздохнул я и немного детальнее разглядел его. — Что с твоими волосами?  
  
— После того, как я присоединился к Клинкам Марморы, меня часто отправляли в горячие точки. Волосы мешались и их пришлось состричь. Не руки, отрастут, — ухмыльнулся он и закашлялся.  
  
— Почему ты теперь не с ними?  
  
— Сбежал.  
  
— Куда?  
  
— Искал тебя.  
  
Я поджал губы. Кит всегда казался мне безрассудным временами. Он часто не осознает, как важен может быть. Может, потому что он сам так не думает.  
  
Где-то прогремел взрыв.  
  
— Сектор бета...  
  
Не было сомнений! Именно этот сектор является наименее защищенным. Как хорошо, что он находится как раз неподалеку.  
  
Я хлопнул Кита по плечу.  
  
— Бежать сможешь?  
  
— Да... — Кит пошатываясь встал.  
  
— Отлично, тогда сам доберешься до бункера. Он там, за углом. Я верю в тебя. — Я хлопнул его по плечу.  
  
Я понимал, что не могу оставаться здесь еще дольше, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Мне казалось, что и Кит это понимал, но мне неясно было лишь, почему он меня удерживал. Я не мог медлить.  
  
— А ты?..  
  
Я уже как можно скорее отправился в сторону сектора бета. После взрыва в воздухе еще парила пыль: песчинки попадали в глаза, все было будто окутано едким полузаметным туманом. До меня едва долетали слова Кита:  
  
— Широ, стой! Я хотел сказать...  


***

  
  
Сектор был на подозрение тихим. Я прислушивался к любым шорохам, пытаясь ступать как можно более бесшумно, дабы не спутать звук собственных шагов с посторонними. Этот сектор потому не самый защищенный, что тут нечего защищать: не здания, а руины из бетона и кирпича, груды битого стекла и до сих пор не рассеивавшегося дыма. Я ступил на что-то тонко звякнувшее. А, это всего лишь гильза. Я задержал дыхание, стараясь прислушаться. Где-то поблизости раздался щелчок, а за ним глухой хлопок. Я осторожно заглянул за поваленный обломок крыши. За обломком, прислонившись спиной к развалине, сидел смуглый парень, окруженный гильзами, а рядом с ним лежала винтовка, которая, вероятнее всего, просто сломалась: ее ствол был покрыт царапинами и выбоинами, дело усыпано трещинами. Он напомнил снайпера, который был в союзе «Вольтрон». Я приблизился к нему и едва коснулся его плеча, как он резко раскрыл глаза и, взяв винтовку в руку, с маху ударил меня ей по ноге плашмя. Согнув ногу в колене, я схватился за ушибленное место и, достав пистолет, выстрелил. Это был своего рода рефлекс. Я задержал дыхание, пытаясь понять, попал ли я в него, но потом все же поднял голову. Парень с раскрытыми глазами глядел на меня, будто не веря, что я промахнулся — пуля прилетела в окно дальнего здания.  
  
— Широ! — По его лицу расплылась улыбка.  
  
Я убрал пистолет, признав в пареньке знакомого.  
  
— Лэнс...  
  
В ту же минуту он валит меня с ног и сам падает.  
  
— Ложись!  
  
Мимо меня со свистом пронеслась пуля. Казалось, будто в этот момент мое сердце остановилось. Я не вставал. Услышав шорох со стороны Лэнса, я лишь приподнялся на локтях. Мы переглянулись. Тут и без слов все ясно: я попал в штаб галра — так мы решили звать тех, кто оказался заражен данным вирусом и начал войну, — и началась перестрелка.  


***

  
  
Вспышки огнестрельного оружия всех видов виделись тут и там. Где-то вблизи грохнул снаряд, и обломки разлетелись во все стороны. Лэнс держался ближе ко мне, а я пытался прикрыть его плечи своей рукой.  
  
— Как ты оказался там? — спрашивал я, когда мы двигались между широких и разрушенных магистралей.  
  
— Это очень запущенная история, Широ. После того, как ты пропал, союз «Вольтрон» развалился. Все разделились, попали вообще в разные отряды.  
  
Я оглянулся и пристрелил одного из бойцов.  
  
— А _ты_ в какой? — повернулся я к своему спутнику.  
  
— В отряд Лаксии.  
  
— Это та твоя подружка, о которой ты как-то говорил?  
  
Он кивнул.  
  
— А что случилось с тобой? — Лэнс пытался перекричать грохот взрывов и свист пуль.  
  
— Потом расскажу. — Я увидел, что в считанных метрах от нас небольшое здание с вывеской, которая ранее была яркой.  
  
— Туда! — Я быстро показал Лэнсу на дверь, замок которой едва успел прострелить, чтобы ввалится в здание.  


***

  
  
— Все взял?  
  
Лэнс кивнул. То место, где мы оказались, было магазинчиком с рождественскими товарами. На одних полках были яркие обертки, на других ёлки, а на прилавке веточки омелы. В руках у парня была гирлянда и винтовка, которую он все же взял с собой, и лампу. Я же держал коробки с имбирным печеньем. Мы переглянулись.  
  
— Что у тебя там? — я кивнул в сторону его карманов Лэнса. В одном из них что-то было.  
  
Он мягко накрыл карман локтем.  
  
— Э... Снаряды.  
  
Я пожал плечами. Мы выдвинулись к складу, где не будет окон и витрин, чтобы не начался огонь по зданию.  


***

  
  
Я решил не быть капитаном и доверил Лэнсу оформление «елки» — так как в том магазине, как и на его складе, ничего не оказалось, пришлось обматывать гирляндой винтовку (она все равно больше была непригодной для стрельбы).  
  
— А «елка» тогда не упадет?  
  
— Но ты же хорошо ее зажал между коробок, чтобы она не упала?  
  
— Да, но...  
  
— Значит, не упадет, — Лэнс пожал плечами.  
  
Осталось совсем немного до сочельника, как я считаю. Гирлянда была на батарейках, так что розетка не потребовалась. Нащупав в своем кармане зажигалку (я, конечно, уже бросил курить, но вдруг понадобится?) и зажег лампу, которую едва примотал проволокой из жилета. И скатился по стене на пол, ближе к Лэнсу.  
  
Я мысленно молился, чтобы сейчас никто не заходил сюда. Лэнс, обхватив колени, смотрел на нашу "елку". Свет от мигающей лампы на верхушке ёлки отражался в его глазах, будто для этого света уже не было места, ибо оно все занято непонятной для меня печалью. Я вздохнул.  
  
— Лэнс, может, нам нужно как-то выбираться отсюда?  
  
Он округлил глаза, не веря моим словам.  
  
— Как?  
  
— Попробовать пойти на компромисс, узнать их цели, все такое, — пробормотал я.  
  
— Ты что, дурак? Они убьют нас при первой же возможности!  
  
— А может и нет?  
  
— Широ, — воскликнул Лэнс и обнял меня, — пожалуйста, можешь не идти на риск хотя бы сейчас?  
  
В чем-то он прав. Умирать в Рождество идея не очень.  
  
  
Мы договорились встретить Рождество здесь. Хоть и так, но зато тихо и мирно.  
  
Лэнс снова обнял меня. Как он сказал, ему было холодно и неуютно. Я не был против, но что-то мягкое я чувствовал на своем плече. Я перехватил руку Лэнса и заметил в ней омелу, веточка который является символом благополучия. Это привело меня в некоторое замешательство. Но зато теперь все стало яснее: чувства Лэнса, которые он хоть и с намеками, но выражал оказались не блефом.  
  
— Это...  
  
Лэнс поднял над нашими головами эту веточку омелы и покраснел:  
  
— Позволишь?  
  
Я лишь улыбнулся ему, как почувствовал на своих потертых и жестких губах его робкий поцелуй, его обветренные и мягкие губы. Он целовал подобно девочке, которая нашла своего отца, но сомневается, он ли это. Его можно понять — юноша, который боится быть отвергнутым, отшитым и неправильно понятым тем, в ком всегда видел защитника. Я понимаю его чувства, как ему неловко и в то же время приятно, и мягко обхватил его щеки и чуть углубил поцелуй, надавив на его губы, но после слегка отстранился, чтобы быстро проговорить:  
  
— Расслабься.  
  
Лэнс вскоре даже очень расслабился: его слегка потяжелевшие руки, едва коснувшись холодными пальцами, обвили мою шею, а рот был приоткрыт, так что я смог просунуть туда язык. Во рту Лэнса жарко, влажно и я бы сказал даже приятно. Все чаще приходилось дышать. Но та небольшая доза адреналина, который чувствуешь, когда яростно нуждаешься в кислороде и потом резко его вдыхаешь, только сильнее возбуждает и будоражит кровь. Тело будто горит, дает знать, призывает, сигналит, что ему мало, _что нужно еще_. Лэнс обвел своими тощими пальцами линии моих ключиц, кадыка, плечей и, проведя свои руки под моими, очерчивал линии лопаток и позвоночника. Он казался мне сейчас художником, а я одним из его творений: может быть, не идеально, может быть, где-то есть что-то прекрасно вышедшее, но нравится самому творцу и вызывает у него гордость и восхищение. Мои руки с щек плавно перешли на плечи. Я гладил их. Хрупкие и немного непрочные. Словно если я сейчас немного сожму их, то сломаю их. Но вместо этого Лэнс лишь резко выдохнул.  
  
— Больно...  
  
Я сразу же разжал руки и мягко начал касаться тех мест, где они были недавно. Нет, ему никто и ничто не сможет причинить боль. Он тот, кого надо защищать, кого надо _всегда_ защищать. Он не такой сильный как Кит, но может постоять за себя. Я нужен таким же слабым, как Лэнс.  
  
Он едва слышно стонал в поцелуй, пока я посасывал кончик его языка и, скользнув рукой под его легкую кофту, водил пальцами вокруг его затвердевших сосков и надавливал на них. Кажется, будто то наслаждение, которое я хотел бы дать ему, он дает мне сам. Я почувствовал, как он ерзает в полном нетерпении, и придвинул его бедра ближе к своему паху. Лэнс резко выдохнул:  
  
— Широ...  
  
— Ты точно готов?  
  
Он покраснел и неуверенно пробормотал:  
  
— Да.  
  
И я коснулся молнии его джинс.  


***

  
  
Если бы сейчас мы с Лэнсом были в другом месте и времени, я бы не затыкал ему сейчас рот обрывистыми поцелуями, не вжимал в стену с каждым грубым от нервов и волнения толчком, не пришлось бы причинять ему неудобства из-за того, что просто _волнуюсь_ за него.  
  
Лэнс обнимал меня за шею и, кусая костяшки, стонал мне в самое ухо. Даже с помощью его дыхания я чувствовал жар, который исходит от его тела.  
  
Но сквозь его стоны я смог различить, что он пытался сказать.  
  
— Широ, я... люблю тебя.  
  
Сейчас я казался себе слабым. Дал слабину и неожиданно для себя кончил в него, ощутив влажность в нем. Он вскрикнул и откинул голову, прижимаясь ко мне свой грудью еще ближе.  
  
  
Я вытащил из него свой член и решил, что нужно немного отдохнуть после такого.  


***

  
  
Внезапно по комнате распространился едкий запах, который непонятно даже как проник сюда. Он сдавливал легкие, а с ними и сердце. Я закашлялся.  
  
— С Рождеством тебя, Лэнс, — просипел я и вновь закашлялся.  
  
Мои плечи тяжелеют. Они уже касаются плечей Лэнса, я чувствую дрожь, которая вместе с мурашками разносится по его груди. Он прошелся пятерней по моему затылку.  
  
— И тебя с Рождеством, — пробормотал он, и я почувствовал, как он целовал мои висок и лоб.  
  
Я чувствовал, как сил двигаться не оставалось, так что смог только коснуться его шеи губами.  
  
И закрыл глаза. Нечто мокрое коснулось лба, и было понятно, что это Лэнс не смог сдержать слезы. Я так и не смог сейчас сказать ему, как люблю его. Мои слова умирают вместе со мной. Я очень хотел бы проснуться, и чтобы не случилось этой войны, чтобы я мог встретиться с ним при абсолютно других обстоятельствах, снова обнять, целовать и говорить то, что думаю о нем. Я хотел бы проснуться _с ним_ , чтобы можно было подарить ему не только себя, а какой-то другой подарок, который понравился бы ему так же, как и я ему когда-то.  
  
Но этого не случилось. Я не слышал и не видел ничего. Лишь ночь. Я до последнего буду надеяться, что Лэнс сможет зажечь фонарь и вытащить меня из этого мрака, чтобы хотя бы в другой жизни я не совершил тех ошибок, что совершил в этой, чтобы все пошло так, как и было в моих молитвах.

 


End file.
